Shining Marauders
by podge17
Summary: A songfic about the Marauders with the song 'Shine' by Plain White T's. It's kinda how they all got over their troubles and reached out to ultimately end up making really good friends. Starts when they're 11, ends when they're 17. Review please. Oneshot.


Hi You!

I'm back again! This is a song fic. Dedicated to the Marauders. It particularly reminds me of Remus and a little bit of Sirius, but I figured I better incorporate all the Marauders. The song is Shine by Plain White T's. I love that song!

Disclaimer: I in no way claim the ownership to the song Shine by the Plain White T's, or to Harry Potter.

Onwards!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You know _

Eleven year old Remus Lupin was sufficiently scared. It was his first day of school, and he was just about to board the Hogwarts Express.

_it tears me up inside _

A million different worst scenarios played through his mind, and each one of them ended with him being alone, friendless, and everyone hating him. He knew it was true. It would get out eventually. And then everyone _would _hate him.

_to see the feelings that you hide _

His mother looked at him worriedly.

"Remus? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, mum," he said, putting on a mask. "I'm just a little nervous, it _is _the first day, after all."

_Hide inside that empty bottle _

"You'll do great, sweetie," she said, smoothing down his shirt and hair. "You'll wow them all on your first day. And they'll see how special my little boy is."

"_Mum," _said Remus, rolling his eyes.

_I wish you saw how great you were _

"Listen," she pulled him off to the side of the hustle and bustle. "I know you've had a very tough time these last few years. But you just gotta be brave and introduce yourself, and if people don't want to make friends with you then they're not the kind of people worth making friends with. Okay?"

_I wish you saw what life was worth _

"Okay," he said, thinking, _No way in hell, mum. NO WAY. _

_You wouldn't have to hide your problems _

No one would accept him. No one wanted to be friends with a werewolf.

_And I don't care what you might think _

"Oh! Look! You'd best get on the train!" said Mrs. Lupin hurriedly. "Bye dear!" she kissed him on the head and waved him off.

Remus put on a cheery smile. "Bye mum!"

_I think you've had too much to drink _

He boarded and began looking for a compartment, lugging his heavy trunk behind him.

_Can't even talk when you're this way _

Every compartment he passed was filled with groups of laughing people, and Remus didn't dare go in. They'd all stare at him and he's make a fool of himself.

Run away, run away

So he moved on from there.

_But that won't make it any better _

Remus was nearing the end of the train. Would he even find a compartment?

_Run away, run away _

Maybe he'd have to backtrack, or maybe he'd never find a compartment at all. Maybe he'd just wander the up and down the train until they arrived, or he'd just have to sit in the hall. He stopped in front of the last compartment.

_And make tomorrow harder to live than today _

It was empty. Well, at least he'd have a compartment. He settled inside, and looked out the window.

&&&&&&&&

Eleven year old Sirius Black was marched towards the train by his mother, who had a tight grip on his arm, and his father on the other side. Sirius was rather annoyed. He really didn't need to be _marched_ to the freakin' train.

There's so much out there you could miss

They passed through the barrier and stood outside the steps to board. His mother and father leaned in to talk.

_there's so much life out there to live _

"Remember everything we told you," ordered his mother.

"Yes, mother," he answered dully. "Get sorted into Slytherin, avoid muggleborns, avoid blood-traitors, _tujours pur_."

"Good," came their rare praises.

Sirius nodded to both of them, and boarded the train. As soon as he got in, he leaned back against the wall and let out a breath. "Thank god I'm away from them," he muttered.

_If you would just believe in yourself _

Sirius set off for a compartment. He didn't think he'd get one anyway. Sirius _was_ a Black after all, richest pureblood family, generations of Slytherin, mobsters of the wizarding world, Voldemort supporters….He shook his head. No one _decent_ would want to be friends with him.

_You know you're better than all of this _

Maybe if he _tried_ then he could get across that he wasn't _like_ them….No, it'd never work.

_you know you've got so much to give _

He _knew _that if he could make a decent impression on the first day that he could get a somewhat good message across. He didn't want to be judged by his family. He stopped in front of the last compartment. He peered inside. There was only one boy inside, and he didn't give Sirius an extremely dirty look. Sirius tentatively slid the door open.

_But you're so afraid to give of yourself _

He needed to be known for who _he_ was, not his family. He steeled himself.

"Hi, I'm Sirius Black, can I sit here?"

_And I don't care what you might think _

The boy looked up, startled. "Yeah!" he said excitedly. "I'm Remus Lupin." He stuck out his hand.

_I think you've had too much to drink _

"You know, I'm surprised you haven't run away screaming by now," commented Sirius.

_Can't even talk when you're this way _

"Why would I do that?" asked Remus.

"Are you muggleborn?" asked Sirius.

Run away, run away

"No."

_But that won't make it any better _

"Well, I'm a _Black_. I mean, I thought everyone decent would judge me by my horrid family."

_Run away, run away _

"Well, that'd be unfair," pointed out Remus. "_And_ they couldn't be decent if they judged you by your family."

_And make tomorrow harder to live than today _

Sirius ran a hand through his hair. He laughed. "Yeah, you're right. I was just being paranoid."

&&&&&&&&

Eleven year old James Potter was _excited. _He was bouncing on the tips of his toes, radiating his excitement. He was going to _Hogwarts!!!!!_ Finally!

There's a bright light shining inside you

His father and mother said their goodbyes, with a few tears from the latter. James boarded the train, and began making his way through.

_it shines out through your eyes _

He waved his greetings to complete strangers, stopped and introduced himself to kids he didn't know, and finally made his way down to the end of the train. He looked in the window and saw two boys chatting.

_Don't drown it away, don't be afraid, don't hide _

He opened up the compartment, and grinned. "Hey, can I sit here? James Potter." He pushed his hand up through his bangs. The boys nodded, and they all clicked immediately.

_Let it shine _

&&&&&&&&

You say you're looking for happiness

Eleven year old Peter Pettigrew fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. He was nervous!

_but when it comes, you run away from it _

What if there were mean people who bullied him? He kissed his parents good bye and started to go towards the train.

_You tell yourself you don't deserve it _

A high-pitched whistle sounded and Peter gasped. He wasn't going to make it! Peter started running after it.

_There's not much more that I can do now the rest is up to you _

Peter Pettigrew was not the world's fastest runner.

_Until you love yourself, you'll never change _

Suddenly, the door closest to him was thrown open, and three boys looked out to him.

"Grab on!" they called.

_You'll keep on running _

He ran as fast as he could, and finally his hand connected with one of theirs. Immediately on contact the other two helped him, and they all hauled him to his feet, trunk and all.

_Until you deal with today _

"I'm Peter…" he said weakly, and blushed embarrassedly. "Thanks. Can I sit with you?"

&&&&&&&

_Run away, run away _

Seventeen year old Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew sat under their favorite beech tree. It was graduation day.

_But that won't make it any better _

"I'm gonna miss this place," said Sirius mournfully, looking like a kicked puppy.

"Yeah, but we'll still all hang out. We'll go on adventures in the real world now!" James exclaimed. They all chuckled a bit, but it died fast.

_Run away, run away _

Remus heaved a sigh. "Well," he said. "We'd better go back inside. The Express is leaving in twenty minutes, and we need to get out trunks down."

They all nodded their agreement, and set off, taking a last glance back at the grounds they knew so well.

_And make tomorrow harder to live than today _

On their last train ride home, they discussed random things, all of them really avoiding the important topic at hand. Its silence was smothering them. Sirius decided to save a few lives.

_Run away, run away _

"I asked Dumbledore if I could join his group," he said quietly.

_But that won't make it any better _

"The Order of the Phoenix?" James asked.

"Yeah."

_Run away, run away _

"I asked him too," said Remus.

"Same here," added James.

They all looked at Peter.

_You'll keep on running _

"I did too!" he said defensively, and they all laughed.

Sirius unzipped his trunk and pulled out four butterbeers. "Nicked them before we left," he grinned.

"Padfoot, you dog you!" James laughed.

"Spot on, mate."

Remus kicked his fellow Marauders until they all shut-up, and he raised his butterbeer. They mimicked his actions.

"To defeating Lord Crack-Head."

_Until you live with today. _

They laughed, and parroted his words.

"To defeating Lord Crack-Head."

**THE END **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yeah…so….review…

podge


End file.
